Rumours
by DorkFace
Summary: Zack Fair is your friendly local gossip, Reno is a bit oblivious to gossip! Perfect couple right? Gift Fic for Paper Kettle happy birthday! Reno/Zack or as i like to call it Rack. Yaoi!


**AN**** – Haha, this took soooooooooooooo long I was starting to give up hope. But I had to get it done. It was gonna be longer and more detailed than it is but, I was running out of time. Yeah so interesting pairing ne?****Please Review****!**

**Disclaimer ****- I don't own anything Final Fantasy related. But I can dream right?**. **Every one told them, everyone heard them; everyone spiced them up a little. Some were harmless, some were hilarious, and some were sad.**

**Warning - Yaoi boyxboy ect...**

**This is a gift fic for Paper Kettle. Or Amy as I call her. It's Her BIRTHDAY! Woooo!**

**I really hope this isn't a dire failure.**

* * *

**Rumours**

Zack Fair was no stranger to rumours. He heard them, told them and, made them his own. He thrived on gossip. You want to know something he's the guy to ask. He knew everyone's secrets. Like Cid's obsession with green tea. Tifa's fear of the dark and, Clouds unknown tendency to go week in the knees whenever Sephiroth said his name.

But Zack lacked any detail, juicy or otherwise on the only person that _really_ intrigued him. Reno. He wanted to know _everything_ about him. He didn't want to learn about the redhead from others like the rumours he happily gathered, he wanted Reno to come to him. To tell him his worries, his dreams and, his fears. He wanted to be the one person that he could turn to, the one who would always be there, simply the _one_.

Reno on the other hand, sat in his own little bubble. Oblivious to rumours and gossip. He not so quietly got on with his life kicking ass and whatnot. Reno didn't care much for gossip and rumours. They hurt people. Now Reno may seem like he doesn't care about other people's feelings but, he does I mean hey he's a nice guy.

Now I'm not saying that Zack isn't a nice guy because he is. He's just nosey as hell

Although Zack didn't know too much about Reno he'd known the red-head all his life. They'd just been acquaintances until one summer night.

Zack was sat on the stool furthest away from the door, making small talk with Tifa as she cleaned glasses behind the bar, when Reno walked in. Usually when he went out Reno was followed by Rude or Elena. But tonight he was alone.

He spotted Zack under the dim lighting almost straight away. He'd always really liked Zack but never talking to him, finding himself too nervous to. But he'd change that. Even though he didn't pay any attention to gossip, he knew _everything_ about the young SOLDIER. From his favourite colours, to his love for all things fluffy. To be honest rumours about Zack were the only ones he bothered to listen to.

He sat down at the opposite side of the bar to the raven haired man on one of the dull red bar stools who were just begging to be replaced. He started breathing deeply, working up his courage, so he didn't make an ass of himself – anymore than usual anyway.

Zack being Zack had also noticed Reno as he strutted into the bar with feigned confidence. He smiled to himself deciding this was the night he would talk to the red head.

Taking a deep breath both men raised out of their tattered old stools, not really paying attention to where they were going focusing instead on the green lino floor or the slowly deteriorating roof.

'_Tifa really needs to clean her roof, wait! Is that pee? No, no that's just mould.'_ Zack thought to himself as he continued to not pay attention to anything but said patch of yellowing mould. A consequence of not looking where you are going leads to bumping into unexpected moving objects, in this case Reno.

Zack looked down startled when he walked into something hard. He shivered as he looked into smouldering green eyes.

Said smouldering green eyes widened in shock as he also bumped into something hard. His insides practically melted when he saw his brunette obsession look at him with intense cerulean eyes.

"Uh, sorry I err... wasn't um... watching where I was going." Zack managed to stutter out in a very uncharacteristic way.

"No sweat, it's cool yo," Reno sighed in relief, short but at least it was stupid, "You want to get a drink with me? Yano since we're here and all... uh." _'Enter rejection stage right!' _thought Reno wistfully.

Zack smiled _of course_ he's have a drink with him! "Uh... sure." _'SCORE!' _Reno cheered inwardly.

Reno chuckled, Zack was so cute! He flashed Zack a grin and sat down at the bar gesturing for Zack to take the set next to him. Leaning on the newly polished bar.

"So what can I get you?"

* * *

Almost every day since the two would be seen sitting in Tifa's bar under the urine and/or mould stain. Of course rumours began to spread about the two. Most were centred around the two having a secret love affair.

Of course as all rumours do they went full circle, returning to the ears of one Zackary Fair. Who admittedly didn't deny a single one.


End file.
